gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Magic
The magical equivalent of home remedies. It is magic that anybody might pick up, without systematic formal study, and used in everyday life or emergencies. Craft Magic Special rituals can imbue items or people with magical powers. "Superior ability to use a nonmagical skill can itself be an expression of magic."GURPS Fantasy 160 It can be modeled with Talent with Preparation Required. A related aspect to Craft Magic is Creation as Deed where the very act of creating the item itself may be a sufficiently worthy deed to spontaneously enchant it.GURPS Magic Items 3 pg 24 Mechanically this is achieved by a critical success followed by another die roll. If that one is a critical success then the item has a minor enchantment related to its function. For example, a sword could gain Accuracy +1 and Puissance +1 but not the ability to shoot fireballs. Craft Magic note Creation as Deed does not apply to items made with Inspired Creation or Soul Creation. In 4e Inspired Creation cost 5 HP and 10 FP which are recovered normally (in 3e it cost 1 HT permanently) while Soul Creation costs one point of HT and 5 levels in the relevant skill permanently. Also Creation as Deed applies to the process of making the item not [[Enchanting_Items#Enchantment_Through_Deeds|deeds performed with the item]] Mysteries of the Trade "Various professions have a reputation for magical knowledge."GURPS Fantasy pg 162-3 The easiest way to emulate this is with a variant Ritual Magic where a relevant mundane skill replaces the Ritual Magic or Thaumaturgy skill. A IQ/Very Hard (Profession) Magic skill replaces College but everything else is per the Ritual Magic system with Magery 0 (or Power Investiture) required to cast spells in low- or normal-mana regions. So someone with Physician-16 would have Physician Magic-10 as their default and have Minor Healing-8. Important Note: "In a high- or very-high-mana setting, any professional can cast any spell based on his profession, if only at default." make no mention of Magery requirements imply other then needing Magery 0 for low or normal area the magery requirement is waved. This is very similar to S. John Ross' Hedge Magic but it involves understanding of the magic within mundane skills. But one example in the piece expressly uses the term "mage" meaning that Magery was effectively part of the Hedge Magic advantage. Oaths In a world where magic works oaths may have their own power. Single Spells A person can use a single spell which is instinctive or learned under stress, picked up as a knack. In any case, it is bought as an advantage instead of as a skill using One-Spell Magery + 1 point per spell in the chain of prerequisites + points need to get the skill up to desired level. True Faith A person's belief in itself has power. Ace demonstrated a form of True Faith in the Doctor Who episode "The Curse of Fenric" which she lost when the Doctor caused her to doubt her faith in him. See Also * Low Fantasy * High Fantasy * High Magic * Sword and Sorcery References * GURPS Fantasy pg 147 Category:Concepts Category:Setting Concepts Category:Thaumatology